


Dreams of the City

by cakeengland



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Ghostwritten, Past Drug Use, Swearing, alexa is my queen, alexa scares everybody, but then again, drug mention, she also scares me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: Aika Ikumizu moves to the big city to pursue a musical education. Finding herself short of money, she's directed to the turf wars by a friendly, if flirty, inkling named James. Aika soon finds herself at the head of a turf wars team, but what she doesn't know is that each member has their own secret and dream...





	Dreams of the City

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs in this belong to my friend, Skittles. This story is mostly his, but I helped out with it, and ghostwrote it. He has given me permission to post this.

Aika stepped off the train, excited to finally be in the shining city of Inkopolis. It had always been her dream and here she was. It was more amazing than she had ever imagined, tall skyscrapers all around and people bustling around every corner. It was so full of life! Aika could feel her heart thudding as she gazed around in awe. 

She looked down at the address that she had written down and typed it into the maps application on her phone. After a few minutes of figuring out how to work the app, she saw where she had to go and headed off in that direction. As she walked, she took in the atmosphere of the city, staring at all of the shops, making mental note of which ones she wanted to visit later.

Then she passed a music shop. An obnoxious neon sign glared at her above the door, but Aika’s eye was drawn to the storefront window.

There sat the most beautiful guitar she had ever seen. The glittering white jewels, the way it shined in the display lights and the price tag… $50,000.

Aika’s heart dropped into her throat. Her parents were only supplying her with $150 a week… which would mean over six years of saving and that would include not buying anything else, such as food.

With a disappointed sigh, Aika realized the guitar was but a hopeless dream. She turned away from the store and continued on her way, footsteps dragging as she headed to her new apartment. 567 Flounder Heights. Nothing special.

She stepped into her room and looked around. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that great either. She took off her cap and placed it onto a table along with her suitcase. She couldn't really be bothered setting up her stuff yet, so she took the brochure sitting on the table and sat on her bed.

Well, it was just a mattress, since she hadn't made it yet. She started flipping through the brochure for the school she was going to be attending tomorrow. However, she wasn't really taking in any of the information, her mind fixated on the gorgeous, unattainable guitar from earlier.

She stood up and started pacing around her room, with too many thoughts going through her head. Mostly about the guitar and the school. Her parents sent her to Inkopolis to attend the extremely famous Inkopolis Academy. She managed to get a scholarship in music thanks to her talent for playing guitar. Her parents didn't have quite enough money to move there so they sent Aika out on her own to live at Flounder Heights.

She decided to take her mind off things by setting up her room. She shoved the brochure back into the suitcase and proceeded to make her bed, which was underneath a window. Once she had finished, she noticed that there was some sort of strange, blue substance on the window which was tinting the room the same colour.

She opened the window and immediately got splatted in the face with the same substance. She wiped it off and opened her eyes to see some random dude trying to get through her window. “Uh… sorry,” he said, before immediately falling onto the ground. “I didn't realise your window was open.”

Aika screamed and jumped back, also falling onto the ground. “Wh-Who are you!? What are you doing in my apartment!?” She only now noticed that he was holding a weapon. “Please don't kill me!” She held her hands up in the air and shuffled back until she hit the wall behind her.

The boy stood up and dropped his weapon. “The name’s James, I came to apologise and I ain't gonna kill ya.” After introducing himself, he turned around and headed back towards the window. “Shit, gotta get back to my game. See ya!” The boy picked up his weapon, waved and jumped out the window.

Aika was understandably perplexed. Some random person just jumped through her window with a weapon, apologised for some reason and then jumped out again. She stood up, went back over to the window and looked to see where he may have gone.

She looked around only to see that the apartment complex had now been completely painted blue… and pink? She was so completely and utterly confused that she practically gave up, shut the window and continued to set up her room.

She didn’t bring much stuff with her, so it didn’t take her too long. After she had finished, Aika sat down on her bed, thoughts swirling around in her head. The strange boy from earlier dominated them, but every now and again her dream guitar popped up. Frustrated, she tried to banish those trains of thought, but they’d only return with a vengeance.

They continued to haunt her as she changed into her leopard-print pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

Aika bounded up to the steps of Inkopolis Academy, far more awake than most inklings were at this time. This was apparent as several other students gave her odd looks, many of them cradling mugs of coffee.

Even though it felt like she was the only inkling in the academy that was actually awake, Aika found her way to her class. She scanned the room, looking for a place to sit, but quickly froze up when she a familiar face staring at her. It was the boy from yesterday, the one who jumped through her window with a gun in his hand.

She pulled her hat down to cover her face and tried to avoid him by making her way to a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. She finally arrived at her desk and began to set up her books when she suddenly felt something touch her shoulder. She froze and slowly turned her head to look behind her, only to find the boy.

“What are you doing here!?” she shouted, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room.

“That's what I came to ask you!” he replied, seeming quite calm for someone who just got screamed at. “So… what’s your name?” The boy then continued the conversation as if Aika hadn't yelled at him, not even mentioning what happened yesterday.

Aika decided to just go with it and answered his question. “It's Aika, you?”

“Don't you remember? The name's James, but you can call me anytime,” he said in a flirtatious tone before winking.

Aika was completely speechless. Her only reaction was to bury her face in her hands and ask him, “Why…?”

“Why what?” he asked with a smirk. “Wasn't that awesome? I bet you're head over heels for me already!”

Aika immediately lost all energy she had to this boy’s stupidity. She groaned and then slumped onto the desk, waiting for the class to start. She heard James give a disappointed sigh but ignored it. He wasn’t worth her time. Eventually, the bell rang to signal the start of class, and Aika focused her attention on the teacher, ready for a day of lessons.

* * *

By the end of the day, Aika had completely forgotten about James. However, it seemed that he hadn’t forgotten about her, for he was quick to accost her on the steps leading out of the school.

“‘Sup.” He had that ridiculous grin on his face again… “So uh… Can I have your num-”

“Sorry, who are you again?” Aika asked before looking away from him and rolling her eyes.

“Aw, c’mon… that's just plain mean.” James pouted but then immediately flashed back to his normal, energetic self. “So… you new here? How are you findin’ things?”

“Yeah. It's been alright… sucks that I don't have any money though.”

“Really? Even with turf wars? They pay a lot.”

“What the heck is a turf war?”

“Wait, seriously? You don’t know what a turf war is?” James quirked an eyebrow as Aika shook her head, completely confused. “Huh. Would’ve thought you’d check them out after I busted through your window and everything.”

Starting to piece things together, Aika asked, “That thing going on outside my window was a turf war?”

“Yeah. Your apartment complex is kinda… well, I’m pretty sure that won’t be the last time that happens.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “More importantly, how about I show you turf wars personally? They’re super fun, and great for quick money if you’re in a pinch.”

“Um… sure.” Aika still wasn’t too sure, but she couldn’t deny she was curious, and if they really could net her a decent sum of cash likes James said…

“Great!” He flashed her one of his signature grins. “So, how about we play hooky tomorrow and do some turf wars instead?”

“What the heck!” Aika took a step backwards. “No way! The Academy is the gateway to my dreams, so if you think I’m going to risk giving that up-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, Aiky,” James interrupted quickly, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I was just joking.” Aika got the feeling he hadn’t been joking. “So, does Saturday work for you?”

Considering she was the new squid in the city, she didn’t exactly have any plans. “Sure, that works for me.”

“Great.” He tilted his head upwards slightly, as though thinking. “Meet me outside Headspace at 9am.”

“Sounds great.” Aika gave him a quick nod, turning and starting the trek home.

“Hey! You didn’t give me your numb-”

Aika walked faster, quickly tuning James out.


End file.
